


Appreciation

by HSavinien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Friendship/Love, Multi, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PORN. Yes. Happy porn. Written for ineptshieldmaid because she desired porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/gifts).



Sam chewed his lower lip as he watched Steve, thighs trembling just slightly, lowering himself onto Natasha's dick. She sprawled lazily in the chair, one hand tracing the black strap up from her ass to steady the thing as Steve paused, gulping, then slid down another inch. It was gorgeous, _they_ were gorgeous, the candy-apple red disappearing into Steve's body and the flush on Natasha's cheeks, and the _freckles_. Sam's got to admit, at least in his own head, that he's always had a thing for freckles, ever since that Jamaican-Filipino girl had moved in next door in tenth grade and grinned at him, dappled like a little fawn over the lids of her gray eyes and along her cheekbones. Natasha's got a little constellation on the inside of her thigh, right where the strap bites, and Steve's speckled light brown across his shoulders, darker now that they get him out in the sun regularly.

Natasha reached out, free hand beckoning him closer. Sam blinked at her, mouth twitching crooked when she pouted exaggeratedly at the delay, then slid in close, bending to taste the bite of too-strong black tea in her mouth and running a firm hand down Steve's back to feel those gorgeous muscles. Natasha's nails traced Sam's chest and he didn't flinch at the scratch. Steve panted in his ear, grumbling just a little about not getting any attention. Sam turned to kiss him, mouthing hard along Steve's jaw to nip at his ear. Natasha's hand wrapped around Sam's dick without warning, and caught him mid-breath, which turned it into a cough, because that was fantastic. Natasha's fingers were strong and clever and still slick from opening up Steve. Steve groaned, seated fully and rocking on top of Natasha now, panting and letting out a punchy little noise every time he hit a good spot. Steve's thigh braced against Sam's ribs, still whip-tight so he wouldn't crush Natasha into the chair. Natasha cooed, pleased sounds that just drowned the buzz of the vibrator bullet in her harness. Sam shuddered beside them. Noise always did it for him. The sound of somebody having a good time, for real, not fake macho porn sounds, was better at ramping him up than the hottest video.

He jerked as Steve nipped at his shoulder, anchoring him back to what they were doing. Sam bucked involuntarily into Natasha's grasp, then wrapped an apologetic hand over one breast, stroking and teasing his fingers around the areola, then pinching to make her yelp and jerk and throw off Steve's rhythm. That got him a dirty, glazed look from Steve, but Sam grinned at him and chuckled to see Steve's eyes cross as Natasha rolled her hips more purposefully. Natasha's hand on his dick did...something glorious that his brain couldn't quite unscramble beyond the thumbnail pressing just _so_ under the head and he just barely managed to lock his knees and not end up on the floor as sparks blew in his brain. Steve moaned, raw, and stiffened, shaking as he came even before Sam's brain started firing on all cylinders again.

With a hiss of breath, Steve pried himself off Natasha and slid onto the floor where he lay, staring up at the ceiling and swearing reverently. Sam patted him fondly on the calf and scooted in to kneel in the vee of Natasha's legs. She grinned at him and unsnapped the harness and Sam leaned in to tongue around her clit and slide his knuckles against her. Sam fumbled the vibrator free of the harness one-handed and caught it between the two fingers he had pressed against her. He lapped, then sucked hard on her clit, sliding his fingers and the buzzing toy over the folds of her, brushing lightly back and forth until the hair there was soaking slick. Sam mouthed at her, humming as one of Natasha's hands finally landed on the back of his head, pressing him closer as he licked, feeling the tension in her legs around him as she twitched, and jerked, and finally shuddered above him, pushing his head away. Sam grinned up at her, fingers still teasing softly, lightly, back and forth until Natasha twitched hard again and batted him across the ear.

“Stop it,” she ordered.  
  
Sam grinned and leaned against her leg to plant a smacking kiss to the inside of her thigh, right over the little constellation of freckles. “If you're sure.”

Steve's hand landed heavily on his back...lower back...nope, that was sliding down to his ass. Sam looked back and Steve grinned up a little groggily at both of them. “So, you two wanna catch a movie some time?”


End file.
